Imposters
by AmericanMudbloods
Summary: Two girls stumble into the Naruto Shippuden world cosplaying as Gaara and Naruto. Not only that but they find themselves in Itachi’s and Kisame’s campsite. Will they think they’re the real Jinjuriki? GaaraxOC, OCx?
1. Dire Luck

**Imposters**

_Dire Luck_

"Eh! Where the hell is she?!" the girl cosplaying as Gaara yelled, pacing back and forth. L, her current companion watched her from his seat where he was enjoying a slice of strawberry cheesecake. He wasn't a friend of hers; he just happened to find her fuming and now she forced him to stay as she vented. "This is what happens when you let Sarah go to the bathroom by herself without a map! I knew I should've gone with her!" the girl face-palmed herself.

"Eh, Gaara, why don't you go look for her?" L suggested in hopes of escaping her. He's been stuck with her for forty minutes and still hasn't figured out her real name.

The Gaara-girl blinked. "Good idea!" L smiled, thinking he could finally go find his friends. "Can you watch our bags?" Gaara asked sweetly.

His face fell immediately. "Um… Sure."

"Okay! Thank you!" Gaara skipped off to the hallway.

L looked around. He pushed the bags under the table with his foot and stalked off.

"Sarah-chan! Oh, Sarah-chan!" Gaara yelled. "Oh, I know! Marco!"

"…"

"DAMN IT, SARAH! SAY POLO!" Gaara ordered. A tall and very pretty girl dressed up in Lolita walked passed Gaara. "Excuse me, but have you seen a _very_ short Naruto with dark brown eyes?" Gaara questioned.

The Lolita girl turned around and smiled sweetly. "Yeah," a deep masculine voice replied.

Gaara's eyebrow twitched. "Oh really? Where'd she go?"

"She went that way." He pointed further down the hall. "Just take a right."

"Thanks." Gaara gave him a fake smile.

"You're welcome." He smiled sweetly and did a curtsy before walking off.

Once he was out of sight, Gaara shuddered and screamed, "That just isn't right!" She sighed and walked down the hall, taking a right like he told her to. "Hmm… How to track down a Sarah. Oh, duh!" Gaara laughed. She inhaled a deep breath before screaming, "DR PEPPER!"

"Dr Pepper?!" she heard a voice scream from behind one of the doors. Gaara blinked and walked over to the door. It looked like it was a janitor's closet. She grabbed the doorknob and opened it. The next thing she knew she was tackled to the ground in a glomp. "OH, TIA-CHAN! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER BE FREE! I'VE BEEN LOCKED IN HERE FOR HOURS AND I REALLY NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!" the Naruto cosplayers known as Sarah cried.

"It's only been forty minutes and the bathroom is on the other side of the hall," Tia grumbled.

"Huh?" Sarah looked at her confused.

"Eh, Sarah-chan…" Tia spoke.

"Yeees?" Sarah smiled innocently.

"Would you be so kind to GET OFF OF ME?!" Tia ordered more than requesting. Sarah rubbed the back of her head childishly before getting off. "I thought it would be a bad idea for you, the dark and timid girl, to be Naruto, but no. You're just as dense."

"Awww!" Sarah sulked, lowering her head.

Tia pointed at the door across the hall. "Just go to the bathroom." Sarah saluted her. "At ease, soldier." Sarah smiled and walked to the door. Before entering she looked back at Tia to be sure. "Yeees, Sarah. That's the bathroom." Sarah smiled and walked in without looking at the sign. "Teehee! I didn't say which bathroom that was! Well, at least she's dressed like a boy!" She snickered.

A high-pitched squeal loud enough to shatter glass and make Tia's ears bleed erupted from the bathroom as a red-faced Naruto came running out, covering her eyes. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran straight into the wall before falling backward with her legs flying up in the air.

Tia knew the right thing to do was to apologize and make sure she was okay, but it was just too funny. She clutched her sides laughing as tears fell from her eyes. "There was a Sasuke in there!" Sarah cried. Tia only laughed louder and even started pointing at her. This drew attention and a couple other people figured out what happened and laughed as well.

The Sasuke cosplayers came out and just stared at her. "Freaks." He shook his head and walked away.

"Ah-h! It really is Sasuke! Run, Tia, before his emo presence consumes us!" Sarah jumped up, grabbed Tia's hand, and ran down several hallways.

"Sarah! You're the emo!" Tia wheezed, her asthma catching up with her.

Sarah was breathing heavily, too. "I," she gasped for breath, "am not emo!"

"Liar! You are so emo! You emotionally unstable Skelanimal fanatic, black-knee-high converse wearing, dark and gloomy, girl with the memory of a goldfish, psychopath!" she yelled all in one breath. Tia started coughing and wheezing for air.

"Well!" Sarah sounded offended.

"Sarah, look! It's your man-candy!" Tia pointed behind her.

Sarah turned her head to see a Shippuden Sasuke walking with Orochimaru. "EEEEK!" Sarah screamed and ran in their opposite direction. "Quick, Tia! In here!" Sarah pulled her into a random room. Sarah sighed in relief and tried to lean against the 'wall.' Sarah immediately regretted this, for this 'wall' was not there. Instead, was a flight of stairs that led downwards.

Sarah, being the type to take you down with her, grabbed Tia by the arm and dragged her down the stairs. They both screamed as they stumbled from stair to stair until they stumbled into a… bush?

"What the hell, man?! What the hell?!" Tia screamed. "You!" Tia grabbed Sarah by the shoulders. "What have you done to us?!" She shook her back and forth. Sarah wasn't able to get a word in before someone coughed to get their attention. "Eh?" Tia released Sarah, causing the poor Naruto cosplayer to fall down with swirls in her eyes. "O… M… F… G…"

It seems they stumbled into a campsite, but not just any campsite. Sitting by the fire was Kisame Hoshigaki.

It was then that Tia realized the deep shit they were in, being dressed as two of the Jinjuriki. _'Think, Tia! Think!' _Tia pointed off in the distance. "LOOK! A DISTRACTION!" As if that excuse wasn't bad enough, he looked where she was pointing. Tia grabbed Sarah by her feet and dragged her out of the campsite as quickly as possible. Luck wasn't with these girls today. Tia soon discovered that they were at the peak of a very high cliff. Only, it was a moment too late. "EEEK!" Tia fell backwards, dragging Sarah with her. Sarah managed to grab the edge, but having no upper body strength let go in a matter of seconds.

"Shit!" Sarah screamed, shutting her eyes. Only, she wasn't falling. She could feel Tia's hands clinging onto her ankles for her dear life, but she also felt two strong hands holding hers and lifting her up. "Eh?" Sarah opened her eyes to see none other than Kisame pulling her up. He backed up, making Tia have her turn to be dragged across the ground.

The Gaara cosplayer released Naruto from her grip and hugged the ground. "Sweet, sweet ground! How I love thee!" she kissed the ground. "Blah! It's disgusting! Screw you, ground!" She jumped up and started kicking dust up.

Sarah stared at the Kisame for a moment. He hasn't let go of her yet and was about to say something when she wrapped her arms around him and screamed, "MY HERO! I WILL FOLLOW YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH, MY SAVIOR!" Sarah grabbed his shoulders and jumped upwards, kissing him on the cheek.

"What the hell?!" Kisame pushed her to the ground and rubbed his face furiously. "Ew! Sick!"

Sarah pouted. "My savior regrets rescuing me. Woe is me!" She hid her face behind her hands.

"I told you, you were an emo!" Tia pointed triumphantly. "Huh? Fishstick saved us?!" She clung to his leg tightly.

"Damn it! Why me?!" He kicked his leg back and forth to get her off. In return Tia bit his leg. "Ah!"

Sarah still sulked on the ground, hiding her face behind her hands.

"Having problems, Kisame?" a familiar voice asked from not too far away.

"Itachi! Ha, you're just in time." Kisame smirked. "I caught two in one day, and by myself!"

Itachi sighed, obviously annoyed. "Kisame, I expected better out of you. Neither of them are a Jinjuriki."

"Yes they are! Just look! We've been hunting the Kyuubi brat forever now!" Kisame lifted Naruto up by her shirt and pulling her closer. Her eyes glistened as she glomped him again.

"SAVIOR!" she squeed.

Kisame pushed her to the ground again, with one hand this time.

"Why does thou reject me?!" Naruto curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth, sulking.

"You made Naruto emo! You bastard!" Gaara threw her gourd at him. It didn't make it far as a breeze caught it and drug it off in another direction. "I knew I shouldn't have made it out of Styrofoam!" She chased after it.

Naruto was still hiding her face against her knees, rocking back and forth and mumbling something about how her life is nothing but an annoyance to others.

Kisame looked at Itachi with an irritated look. "I leave you alone to find food for five minutes and all hell breaks loose," Itachi spoke calmly as if nothing was wrong.

"So these aren't the Jinjuriki? Then who are they?!" Kisame turned to glare at the Gaara skipping towards Naruto with her gourd in her arms.

"I caught it!" she cheered happily. "Huh?" She looked down at the depressed and gloomy Naruto. A smirk made its way to her lips as she bent down and poked her in the side. Naruto squealed, jumping several feet in the air. The moment her feet touched the ground she sent a death glare to Gaara and chased her. "Ah, shit," Gaara mumbled before running behind Itachi. "Make yourself useful and hide me!"

"Permission to kill them?" Kisame asked.

Gaara flinched from behind Itachi at the word _kill_. "If you kill me, I'll haunt you and your children and your children's children for an eternity!" she screamed dramatically. "I'll even be your personal escort to hell!" she said with flames in her eyes and a demonic smile. A hand smacked her upside the head. "Owie! What was that for?!" She glared at Naruto.

"Don't speak of hell so lightly!" Naruto screamed, being the Christian girl.

Gaara giggled and started singing Mama by My Chemical Romance. "Mama, we all go to hell!" she sang.

Naruto pulled back her arm and then punched Gaara hard in the face, sending her backward. "Don't speak that way!"

Gaara landed spread-eagle on the ground, not moving. "Hm?" Naruto poked her forehead, trying to get a response. "Gaara?" Naruto's eyes began to water. "No, don't do this to me! Don't leave me! I'm sorry!" Naruto cried dramatically.

Gaara groaned. "You…"

"Gaara?" Naruto stared down at her.

"You PUNCHED ME?!" Gaara shot up and tackled Naruto to the ground. While Gaara was busy screaming and shaking Naruto back and forth, Itachi and Kisame were discussing what to do with them.

"Who do you think put them up to this? Whoever did it knows what we're after. That's not a good sign," Kisame sighed.

Itachi walked up to Gaara, facing her back. He pulled her away from Naruto before she killed her. He sat her on the ground by Kisame. Gaara crossed her arms to pout. Kisame walked over to the Naruto and looked down at her. She seemed to be unconscious. He bent down and grabbed her by the front of her jacket, lifting her up.

"You, pervert! Trying to feel her up while she's unconscious?! How dare you!" Gaara yelled.

"She?" Kisame sent Gaara a questioning glance.

"Well, duh! Guys don't squee and kiss their saviors!" Gaara screamed with her hands on her hips. Kisame didn't realize he was still holding Naruto by the front of her shirt. It took a kick to his shin from Gaara to let go of her, causing her to fall to the ground like a rag doll.

Gaara grabbed a stick and started poking Naruto in the cheek with it. She started giggling and poking her faster until Naruto grabbed the stick and threw it at her.

"My face! My beautiful face!" Gaara rubbed her face without realizing she was smearing her eyeliner all over.

Naruto broke out laughing to the point tears came out. "Now you really look like a raccoon!"

Gaara blinked and looked at her hands. They were covered in black eyeliner. Her eye twitched with annoyance. "It took me three hours to perfect my makeup!" she yelled pulling out five liquid eyeliner pencils as proof.

"Wow… I just used a sharpie to draw my whiskers," Naruto mumbled.

"You realize that'll take more than a week to come off, right?" Gaara questioned, her face still black from the smeared eyeliner.

"Who are you really?" Itachi questioned.

"Oh, I forgot you were there." Naruto smiled sheepishly. Gaara face-palmed herself. Naruto pulled her spiky, blonde wig off, revealing her auburn hair. She removed the clip, allowing her hair to fall down to its normal mid-back length. Her dark brown eyes, which were not very noticeable with her bangs, looked down at her jacket as she removed it. "I'm sick of sticking out like a sore thumb. Orange just screams shoot me."

"Well, don't start stripping! They don't even have singles!" Gaara snickered. Sarah blushed and sent a glare in her direction. "Hey! You got that one! Good job! Your innocence is being corrupted!"

Kisame looked at the Gaara cosplayer strangely.

"It's quite simple really. She's extremely innocent from being sheltered all her life while I am a major pervert. So she doesn't get half- or should I say any of the jokes I make." She laughed at Sarah. "Well, I guess I can't say she's completely innocent being a fan of bloody and gory movies." Gaara went into deep thought.

"You know you can remove your wig now?" Sarah said, still sitting on the ground.

"Oh yeah." Tia removed her Gaara wig and pulled her brown hair out of her bun, allowing it to fall to her lower back. She smirked evilly. "Hey, Sarah…" She put her finger up to her eye to remove the Gaara contacts.

Sarah screamed, covering her face. She was terrified of seeing people touch their eyes or pull down their eyelids. She even had to be held down when she was forced to go to the eye doctor just so they could get the drops in her eyes.

Tia laughed and put the contacts in her contact case. Her now brown eyes shown at the torture she caused her friend.

Itachi narrowed his eyes impatiently. "You never answered me."

"Hm?" Tia turned to face him.

"Who are you really?" Itachi repeated.


	2. Damn Uchiha

Sorry for the wait! I've had constant homework and been very busy!

* * *

**Imposters**

_Damn Uchiha_

"Who are you really?" Itachi repeated.

"Now Itachi. You should really be more specific. By simply asking that I could just tell you we're humans or-" Tia started.

"What are your names?" Itachi interrupted impatiently.

"Now that's better. Now how about you try asking politely?" Tia grinned. Itachi pulled out a kunai, but before he could do anything with it, Tia answered him with, "Um! I'm Tia and that's Sarah! Don't kill me! I'm a smartass by nature; runs through the family!"

Sarah was fidgeting, something obviously bothering her.

"What's your problem?" Kisame questioned.

"I've had to use the bathroom for the past two hours now," she anime cried in pain.

"Sounds like a personal problem, Sarah." Tia smiled evilly.

"Shut up! It's your fault for sending me to the boys' bathroom! If it wasn't for you, I would be just fine AND we wouldn't be here!" Sarah glared.

"Aw, hell no! You're the one that pulled me down the stairs!" Tia gave her an even more hateful glare.

"Awww," Sarah sulked. "I can't hold grudges to save my life… literally."

"Haha! Victory is mine!" Tia threw her arms in the air victoriously.

"Please tell me there is a restroom or something nearby." Sarah gave Kisame a hopeful look.

He grinned. "Nope. Hope you don't have a problem with going in the woods." Sarah anime cried as she stood up and started walking off. "Should I follow her?" Kisame asked Itachi.

Tia glared. "I'm right here! She's not going to ditch me! She's too loyal! Give the girl some privacy!" An awkward silence fell upon the three as they waited on Sarah to return. Tia sighed impatiently.

"Looks like your friend isn't so loyal after all." Kisame smirked.

"No, she's just… lost most likely… WHY?! Why does this happen EVERY time she goes somewhere alone?! I swear! She's the most forgetful person I know!" Tia face-palmed herself in frustration.

"It's been almost half an hour. Should I go look for her?" Kisame asked. "Wait. Why are we even keeping them alive?"

"Because, silly! Your Sarah's new hero! She'll follow you to the ends of the earth!" Tia laughed.

"New?" Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah. This has happened to several people, including myself. About three times now. But she's never kissed her savior before. That's new." Tia looked in the direction Sarah went in.

"And I should care about her why?" Kisame questioned.

"You don't want to break her heart, do you? She makes even the manliest men freak out when she starts crying. It's true. It's tragic," Tia said.

"Damn it. I'm an S-class criminal. I shouldn't have to deal with this." Kisame sighed.

"Awww. You know like it. You love it! You have to admit, she's adorable, even if she's denser than the real Naruto." Tia smiled.

"How do you know Naruto? What village are you from?" Itachi questioned.

"Um… Sarah's psychic. She even gives fortunes. And as for where we're from… We're from an island. It's a secret place that none of you know about. We don't want to get involved in your wars, so it's best I don't say," Tia answered. "Especially since it lacks ninja and military strength."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. Kisame sighed and stood up. "I guess I'll find the little freak."

"Awww! You do care!" Tia giggled.

Kisame hit her over the head on his way towards the direction Sarah went in.

"Sooo…" Tia looked at Itachi. "How about that ramen shop? I heard they were pretty good."

"Just shut up," Itachi spoke, giving her a death glare. Tia realized his Sharingan was activated.

"Okay!" Tia answered quickly with her hands waving back and forth.

* * *

_**Meanwhile!**_

"I should be far enough now." Sarah stopped. She jumped at the sound of an owl hooting. "Huh." She looked up at the sky. It was a full moon tonight.

A twig snapped from behind her. Sarah spun around and tried to see what had stepped on it, but it was too dark for her to see hardly anything. The bush started rustling. Sarah wasn't afraid of the dark, but she was afraid of what was in it. That's how she put it if she was ever questioned.

The sound was getting closer, making Sarah back up slowly. A small brown squirrel jumped out of the bush with an acorn in its paws. "Awww." She smiled. A wild boar jumped out of the bush and charged at her. She screamed and started running in the opposite direction. She obviously was no ninja, but she was naturally fast and could leave just about anyone in her age group back at home in the dust.

She was no longer paying attention to where she was going. She'd leap over bushes, dodged trees, and ran in random directions. Sarah, not being able to see, tripped over a large rock and twisted her ankle as she fell hopelessly to the ground. Right before all hope was lost, two arms wrapped around her from behind and jumped into the tree. Sarah watched the boar run off into the distance.

She turned her head to see who her rescuer was. All she noticed were his Sharingan eyes. "Itachi! Thank you!" She hugged him unexpectedly, causing them to fall out of the tree and to the ground, her on top. She immediately sat up. "I'm sorry, Itachi! I didn't mean to!" It was then that a cloud moved away from the moon, allowing the moonlight to shine on his face. She gasped, for it wasn't the older Uchiha that saved her, and after mentioning Itachi's name, she knew she was as good as dead. Yes, it was Sasuke that she had run into.

He glared and sat up. "What is your relation to _him_?" Sasuke ordered.

"Well, thank you very much, Sasuke. I have to go now." Sarah jumped up and attempted to start walking, stepping on her twisted ankle and falling back down. She whimpered in pain.

Sasuke appeared in front of her and crouched down to her level. She looked away, trying to think of what to do. She knew she was out of the Akatsuki's hearing distance, so screaming would get her nowhere. "Look at me," he ordered. She slowly averted her eyes to his to see his glare. It was much more frightening than Tia's glare. She shuddered in fear. "How do you know Itachi?" he demanded.

"Um…" she tried to think of something to say. Sarah noticed that Sasuke was wearing his Shippuden outfit and knew it was better not to make him angry. "Technically, he and I don't even know each other. We've never even talked."

"You recognized the Sharingan. You seemed pretty happy when you thought I was him. You expect me to believe that you don't know him?" he questioned.

"Eh… Look! A distraction!" she pointed behind him. He didn't move. "Awww." She sulked.

"Where is Itachi?" Sasuke interrogated her.

"How should I know? I don't even know where I am," Sarah spoke honestly.

"He's here. I can feel it. Tell me where he is!" he snapped.

"I don't even know which direction I came from. I'm lost! Can't you tell?" she asked.

It was then that Sasuke noticed the fake whiskers on her cheeks. He looked down to see her wearing a loose, black shirt, orange pants, and black ninja sandals. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story," Sarah tried to explain.

"Hm," was his only response. He stood up and looked around.

"So am I free to go?" Sarah gave him the puppy-dog eyes. He smirked, bent over, and threw her over his shoulder. She gasped. "What are you doing?"

"If you won't tell me where Itachi is, I'll just have to use you to make him come to me. It's obvious you know him, and I'm guessing you're traveling with him," Sasuke walked towards a tree. He scribbled some weird signs on a note and pinned it to the bark before jumping into the trees and taking off in another direction.

* * *

Kisame sighed. "Damn it, girl. How far do you have to walk? Brat probably did get lost." He spotted some footprints that led to his right. "Such small footprints. They have to be hers." He walked for several more minutes and chuckled when he saw footprints of a boar. "Poor kid got herself in trouble." He stopped chuckling when he saw a note pinned to a tree. Kisame grabbed the note. "She didn't just get herself in trouble. She got herself kidnapped. And by the Sound." He smirked. "Sasuke Uchiha. Too bad for him he's not going to get his fight. Poor brat is on her own."

* * *

Tia hasn't said a word since Itachi made her shut up. "Kisame, what took you?" Itachi asked.

"Huh?" Tia looked up. Kisame jumped down from a tree, landing by the campfire. "Where's Sarah?" she asked.

"Poor brat got herself kidnapped." Kisame handed the paper to Itachi.

"Kidnapped?! Why didn't you save her?!" Tia yelled.

"She was long gone before I found the note," Kisame said.

"Sasuke…" Itachi read the note.

"Sasuke? What?! She got herself kidnapped by him?!" Tia panicked.

Itachi sighed. "Foolish little brother. Thinking I'll come save the girl I just met. She means nothing to me," Itachi spoke.

"What?! You're not going to save her?! You have to!" Tia stood up and yelled.

Kisame chuckled. "Do you honestly believe we care? She's a waste of our time. Should've killed you both when I had the chance."

"But you can't just leave her! She has valuable information!" Tia continued.

"What kind of information?" Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"I wasn't kidding when I said she was psychic. She knows a lot," Tia said.

"Like what?" Itachi questioned.

"Like the real reason you killed your clan and left Sasuke alive." Tia put her hands on her hips.

"Real reason?" Kisame looked at Itachi.

Itachi pulled out a kunai and pinned Tia to a tree. "What do you know?"

"Definitely not as much as Sarah knows! And if she were to let something slip-" Tia began.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do." Itachi released her, letting her fall to the ground.

"So you'll save her?!" Tia perked up, not realizing what she just got them into.

"Not exactly," he answered.

* * *

Sasuke walked into Orochimaru's base, Sarah still over his shoulder. "Damn Uchiha," she mumbled. He smirked at her comment. He walked down several halls and into a room. "Oh, fuck!" Sarah shielded her eyes from the sudden light. She felt Sasuke drop her, so she opened her eyes. It took her a second to adjust to the light. She was in a white room on a small bed.

Sasuke grabbed her wrists and tied them with a rope before tying them to a bar. "Don't go anywhere." He walked out of the room.

"Yes, because I was really thinking of trying to escape with a twisted ankle and my wrists tied up." She rolled her eyes. Once she was sure Sasuke was out of hearing distance, she started pulling her wrists out of the rope. Her older sister used to handcuff her to objects like coffee tables when she was younger, saying it was funny, so this wouldn't be too difficult. She was good at getting out of things like this. Her left hand was finally free, so she pulled out her right and rubbed her wrists. They were already red. "Now let's play what's in my pockets," she talked to herself. "And in the left pocket is… a sharpie… how… convenient…" She sighed. "And in the right pocket is… a fork… What in the? I must have stolen it from the restaurant… Even though I didn't even use one… Well, this sucks." She put both items back in her pockets.

Sarah stared at the ceiling for a little bit, trying to decide what to do. She heard footsteps in the hall and considered hiding till they left, thinking she escaped or something. The door slowly started opening.

"Don't come in! I'm naked!" Sarah screamed. She wasn't really. She was just bored and felt like getting some amusement from their reaction. The door quickly shut and she started laughing to herself. "And Tia said I was gullible."

"What? Why are you-" a voice spoke from the other side.

"I'm just kidding. You can come in." She laughed a bit more. The door opened and she saw Kabuto with Sasuke behind him. Sasuke looked really annoyed by her attempt to humor herself, especially after he saw the rope on the floor. "What?" she asked innocently.

"How'd you get free?" he questioned.

"It's rope… Not that difficult… I may not be a ninja, but I do have common sense," Sarah explained.

Kabuto smirked. "So you think she's the key to your revenge?"

"I know she is. She's traveling with him," Sasuke spoke.

"I hope you're used to disappointment then 'cause no one's coming after me." Sarah sighed. "Unless Tia says something that'll make them kill me themselves," she mumbled.

"Why would they want to kill you?" Kabuto asked.

"Um… I'd rather not have you guys trying to kill me, too." Sarah smiled. Kabuto blinked and adjusted his glasses.

"So what's with the outfit? You look like-" Kabuto began.

"First things first! Please tell me where the bathroom is! I've had to go for the past few hours now!" she pleaded.

"Down the hall and-" Kabuto spoke before Sarah hopped her way out of the room on her right foot since her left ankle was still twisted.

Sarah hopped down the hall and opened every door she saw until she found it. "Hallelujah! Praise the Lord!" she cried. Sarah hopped out of the bathroom after she was done and looked down both directions of the hall. "And I'm lost again…" She sighed.


End file.
